Facebook Pirate
by Shina-ariz
Summary: Vous connaisez Facebook? ce truc qu'on retrouve partout? que tout le monde a? Ben figurez-vous que nos pirates favoris l'ont, eux aussi!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, avant de commencer je tiens à faire une petite dédicace à **Blue-tout-court **qui m'a donné cette idée! merci beaucoup!

Facebook pirate- Chapitre 1

Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro sont maintenant amis.

Zoro à Luffy : Capitaine ou pas, la prochaine fois que tu tentes de me racketter avec mes sabres, je te promets que je te coupe en rondelle.

Hermep et 12 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy et Zoro créent le groupe « équipage du chapeau de paille »

Koby et 689 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy aime « Je serais le prochain seigneur des pirates », « l'aventure », « la viande » et « mon chapeau »

Shanks, Makino et 536 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro aime « Je deviendrais le meilleur bretteur qui soit », « l'escrime », «l'entrainement » et « le saké ».

457 personnes aiment ça. Mihwak est dubitatif.

Luffy à ajouté « homme élastique » et « capitaine » à ses activités.

246 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro a ajouté « second de l'équipage » à ses activités

132 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Zoro : C'est un peu logique, vu qu'on est que deux à bord…

Zoro à Luffy : me dis pas que t'as prévu de recruter personne d'autre ?

Luffy à Zoro : Si, un musicien. Et un cuisinier.

Zoro à Luffy : t'as pensé à un navigateur ?

Luffy à Zoro : Non.

459 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro à Luffy: Tu m'explique ce que tu fous avec ce piaf ?

Luffy à Zoro via Facebook mobile : Ben je suis coincé dans son bec =)

Luffy à Zoro : T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

638 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy a invité Nami à rejoindre le groupe « équipage du chapeau de paille ».

Nami à Luffy : Arrête de me harceler, je t'ai dis que je n'entrerais pas dans ton équipage ! Et cesse de me demander en ami !

Luffy à Nami : Deviens mon navigateur et je te laisse tranquille !

Nami à Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu me donne ?

Luffy à Nami : Bah rien vu que j'ai pas un sous. Mais on va vivre tout un tas de chouettes aventures !

Nami à Luffy : Je vais y réfléchir…

Nami a rejoins le groupe « équipage de Buggy le bouffon »

Buggy créé l'événement « destruction du village Orange ».

3 personnes aiment ça.

Nami quitte le groupe « équipage de Buggy le bouffon »

Luffy créé l'événement « Mise en orbite de Buggy le clown »

Buddle et 466 personnes aiment ça.

Buggy le clown annule l'événement « destruction du village Orange» pour cause de disparition.

Buddle et 584 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro aime « j'ai repeins la rue avec du sang mais MERDE je suis pas maso, juste sadique sur les bords car c'est classe »

Luffy et 237 personnes aiment ça. Nami déprime.

Nami a rejoins le groupe « équipage du chapeau de paille ».

Nami aime « J'ai piqué le bateau et la carte d'un pirate ! »

673 personnes aiment ça.

Monkey D. Luffy et Nami sont maintenant amis.

Nami aime « les mandarines », « l'argent », détrousser des pirates » et « rassembler 100 millions de Berry »

487 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy aime : « mon nouveau pote se balade dans un coffre au trésor ».

Gaimon-le-gardien-de-la-forêt a ajouté « gardien d'un trésor vide » à ses activités.

Monkey D. Luffy et Gaimon-le-gardien-de-la-forêt sont maintenant amis

54 personnes aiment ça.

Oignon à Ussop : LES PIRATES ONT DEBARQUE !

Carotte à Oignon : Laisse, on à déjà fait la blague ce matin...

Oignon à Ussop : Mais là je crois que c'est des vrais ! Ils ont l'emblème de Buggy le clown !

Ussop à Luffy : Dégagez de mon village ou je vous envoie mes 8000 hommes casser votre bateau !

Luffy à Zoro : Wa il a 8000 hommes tu te rends compte ?

Nami à Luffy : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel… Bon sang Luffy, tu te rends pas compte que c'est des bobards ?

Ussop à Piment : AGR ! Leur navigatrice m'a percée à jour ! Elle est trop futée ! Cassos !

Piment à Ussop : A vos ordres capitaine !

Carotte à Oignon : Il faut prévenir tout le monde que les pirates vont attaquer le village !

Luffy à Ussop : Tu sais, on va pas attaquer votre village ! On voudrait juste un bateau…

Ussop à Luffy : Ben vous n'avez qu'à rejoindre mon équipage, celui du grand capitaine Ussop !

Luffy à Ussop : Non merci...

Zoro et Nami aiment ça. Ussop déprime.

Ussop et Monkey D. Luffy sont maintenant amis

Krapador à Ussop : arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi à Mlle Kaya espèce de fils de p*****

Ussop à Luffy : oh le méchant t'a vu ça ? Il m'a insulté par le net ouin, ouin...

Zoro à Nami : Mais c'est quoi ce gosse ?

Nami à Ussop : Je sais pas ce que t'es allé t'imaginer, mais p*****, c'est « pirate » en fait -_-'

Ussop à Nami : t'es sûre ? Ah ba je suis plus triste maintenant ! Je suis fier d'être le fils d'un pirate moi !

Nami à Ussop : Mais tu sais pas compter ma parole...

Krapador à Kaya : Mlle Kaya, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi tous les mails que vous avez reçut ce mois-ci viennent de ce menteur ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas écouter ses fables...

Ussop à Kaya : Agr ! Mademoiselle, je vous avez pourtant dis d'effacer mes messages après avoir lut mes histoires !

Kaya à Ussop : Mais je pouvais pas résister à l'envie de les relire le soir avant d'aller me coucher !

Krapador à Kaya : JE VOUS AVEZ AUSSI DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE D'ECRAN AVANT DE DORMIR !

Luffy à Zoro : Bon et si on défonçait le majordome, là ? Il commence à me porter sur les nerfs !

Ussop et 356 personnes aiment ça. Kaya et Nami dépriment.

Zoro à Luffy : J'veux bien moi...

Nami à Luffy : Mais calmez-vous bordel il nous a rien fait pour le moment.

Jango à Nami : Pourquoi « Pour le moment » seulement ?

Nami à Ussop : MAIS D'OU IL SORT CELUI-LA ?

Jango à Nami : Du bateau.

Nami à Jango : Quel bateau ?

Jango à Nami : Bah du bateau pirate amarré dans la baie, tien ! De quel bateau veux-tu que je parle ?

Nami à Jango : D'accord... mais pourquoi vous venez nous parlez ?

Jango à Nami : Ben Krapador est une vielle connaissance.

Krapador à Jango : JANGO TA GUELE MAINTENANT ! Et on se met en conversation privée !

Luffy et 689 personnes aiment ça.

Jango à Krapador : A tes ordres !

Luffy à Ussop : Alors comme ça t'es le fils d'un pirate ?

Ussop à Luffy : Plutôt long à la détente... Oui, mon père est un super-pirate !

453 personnes aiment ça.

Yassop à Ussop : C'est gentil de dire ça fiston.

Ussop à Yassop : Papa mais depuis combien de temps t'es sur Facebook ?

Yassop à Ussop : Je dirais trente secondes maintenant. Mais ça va pas durer, on entre dans le triangle Florian, y a pas de réseau dans ce trou paumé ! Allez à plus !

Luffy à Ussop : Wouah ! T'es le fils de Yassop ? C'est vrai qu'il m'en parlait souvent, de son fils resté chez lui !

Ussop à Luffy : QUOI ? Tu connais mon père ?

Luffy à Ussop : Ben oui je l'ai rencontré en même temps que Shanks, il y dix ans...

Ussop à Luffy : Shanks ? Tu parles bien de Shanks le roux ?

Luffy à Ussop : Ben ouais. Pourquoi, tu connais Shanks, aussi ?

Ussop à Luffy : Si je le connais ? C'est un des pirates les plus célèbre du monde ! Et mon père fait partit de son équipage ! C'est pas croyable ! Quel honneur ! Je pardonnerai jamais à ce crétin de majordome ! D'ailleurs...

Zoro à Luffy : c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Luffy à Zoro : Ben en fait Shanks c'est un pirate qui venais dans mon village quand j'étais petit. Et un jours il m'a sauvé la vie mais ça lui a couté un bras.

Nami à Luffy : Combien ?

Luffy a Nami : Un bras ! Le gauche, pour être plus précis

Nami à Luffy : Ah d'accord...

Zoro à Luffy : Et pourquoi il est aussi célèbre ?

Nami à Zoro : Mais t'es totalement inculte mon pauvre ! C'est lui qui a créé Facebook pour pouvoir narguer la marine et essayer d'avoir plus d'amis que Barbe Blanche !

Zoro à Nami : Et ça a marché ?

Nami à Zoro : Ben en fait, Barbe Blanche a placé tant d'île sous sa protection qu'il a plusieurs milliers d'ami. Par contre, il arrive très bien a faire péter un câble ou deux aux marines inscris...

669 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro à Luffy :On devrait en faire autant...

Nami à Zoro : t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? La marine n'est probablement pas au courant que notre équipage existe ! Si on commence à les insulter sur le net, on sera poursuivit, c'est sûr !

127 personnes aiment ça.

Zoro à Nami :Juste, comme ça, si on veut passer inaperçu, alors POURQUOI on est sur Facebook ?

355 personnes aiment ça.

Nami à Zoro : Au fait il fait quoi Ussop ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'il nous a pas sortit de conneries !

Zoro à Nami : T'aurais pu trouver plus subtil comme changement de sujet... il est en conversation privée avec Luffy.

Luffy à Zoro : Plus maintenant !

Zoro à Luffy : Vous faisiez quoi ?

Luffy à Zoro : Ben il m'a demandé des nouvelles de son père, puis il m'a dit qu'il allait espionner Krapador en piratant son compte.

Zoro à Luffy : Et il y est arrivé ?

Luffy à Zoro : Il viendra nous le dire si c'est le cas.

Zoro à Ussop : Alors ? T'as réussit ?

Ussop à Zoro : OUI ! Où est Mlle Kaya ? C'est une urgence !

Zoro à Ussop : La fille blonde ? Elle s'est déconnectée il y a deux minutes...

Ussop à Kaya : MADEMOISELLE KAYA ! IL Y A URGENCE ! VOUS DEVEZ FUIR ! KRAPADOR EST EN FAIT UN PIRATE ! LE TERRIBLE CAPITAIN CROW !

Kaya à Ussop : Ussop, arrête de dire n'importe quoi...

Ussop à Kaya : Non, Kaya, je vous jure ! Il faut fuir !

Kaya à Ussop : Ussop. Je peux comprendre que tu sois énervé contre Krapador. Mais lancer de tels rumeurs sur le net... ça ne te ressemble pas. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai été capable de faire ça.

Ussop à Kaya : Mais c'est la vérité ! Je vous jure !

Kaya à Ussop : Ussop. Jusqu'ici tes histoire me faisait rêver, elles étaient magnifique... et là... je ne sais plus quoi penser. Alors laisse-moi maintenant !

Kaya a supprimé Ussop de ses amis. Les amis de Kaya (tout le village) ont fait la même chose.

Ussop à Luffy : Mais je jure que c'est la vérité ! Luffy, tu me crois ? Tu l'as vue, la conversation ! Je te l'ai envoyé par mail !

Luffy à Ussop : Je l'ai reçu. Zoro et Nami l'ont regardé, on te crois, nous !

Ussop à Luffy, Zoro et Nami : Merci les gars ça me réchauffe le cœur... en plus quand j'ai essayé d'aller voir Kaya tout à l'heure, Merry m'a tiré dessus ! ça fait hyper mal !

Zoro à Ussop : Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Ussop à Zoro : Je vais endormir mon village ! Ils vont tous se défendre en pensant que journée sera une demain habituelle...

Nami à Ussop: T'aurais pas la frousse des fois ?

Ussop à Zoro : Qu'est- ce que tu racontes ? Je suis un des plus mer valeureux de toutes les guerriers !

Nami à Ussop : T'arrive même plus à taper normalement... et je crois que tu as voulu dire « Je vais _défendre_ mon village » et : « Ils vont tous s_'endormir_ en pensant que demain sera une _journée_ habituelle ». Et « _valeureux guerrier_ de toutes les_ mers_ ». tu crois pas ?

Ussop à Nami : D'accord, c'est vrai, j'ai la frousse ! Mais c'est normal, je vais quand même affronter tout l'équipage du terrible capitaine Crow ! qui ne serait pas traumatisé à cette idée ? Hein ? Qui ?

Zoro à Luffy : Hé ben voilà, on la tient notre occasion de se friter avec le majordome qui t'énervait tellement ! T'en dis quoi ?

Nami à Ussop : Apparemment, eux !

Ussop à Nami : Ces types sont fous...

Nami à Ussop : Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Ussop à Luffy : Bon, on va les attendre à la plage où ils vont débarquer.

Jango lance l'événement « attaque du village de Sirop »

Nami à Ussop : Crétin, tu t'es trompé de plage !

Ussop à Nami : Ouais... Bon bah en attendant que Luffy et Zoro nous retrouvent, tu les attaques et je te couvre. Ça te vas ?

Nami à Ussop : Et pis quoi encore ! Je suis une femme faible et sans défense, merde ! Attaques-les, TOI !

Ussop à Nami : Mais je tremble tellement que j'arrive pas à faire un pas !

Jango à équipage du chat noir : Bon c'est quoi ces gus ? Trêve de bavardage, tuez-les tous de suite !

Équipage du chat noir à Jango : Heu, les deux montres, là, on fait quoi pour eux ?

Nami à Zoro : Vous auriez pu faire plus vite quant même ! On a faillit mourir, et pire, ces sale pirates on faillit voler mon trésor !

659 personne aiment ça.

Zoro à Nami : J'aurai été un peu plus rapide si tu ne m'avais pas fait dévaler une pente pleine d'huile !

32 personnes aiment ça.

Nami à Zoro : ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage !

Zoro à Nami : on vois que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait c**** à tout remonter !

Luffy à Zoro : Bon, pendant que vous réglez vous comptes, moi j'attaque hein !

Ussop à Nami : ... il les a tous démolis en deux seconde chronos...

65 personnes aiment ça.

Jango à Luffy : Agr ! Tu as rétamé tout mon équipage et abimé le bateau ! Tiens, ouvre le lien affiché : ¹ . Tu vas avoir une surprise !

Luffy à Jango : Ho c'est sympa ça ! J'y vais !

Nami à Luffy : NON NE FAIT PAS CA ! Ha ! Trop tard !

Ussop à Zoro : t'as vu ça ? Il s'est endormit tout de suite ! C'est quoi ce lien ?

Nami à Ussop : Je crois bien que c'est... UNE REDIF' DE DISCOURS POLITIQUES !

Ussop à Nami : Mais c'est horrible ! Quel piège monstrueux ! Le pauvre Luffy n'avait aucune chance !

45 personnes aiment ça.

Siam à Jango : Capitaine réveillez-vous !

Ussop à Nami : Rien que d'écrire le lien l'a endormi !

Jango à Siam : Merci Siam ! Bon, Tigré et toi, vous attaquez l'algue qui est plantée au milieu du chemin ! Maintenant !

23 personnes aiment ça.

Tigré à Jango : Mais capitaine on sait se battre nous ! On est des simple marins !

Zoro à Jango : Et d'abord, à part celle qui te tiens lieu de cerveau, il n'y a pas d'algue ici !

Jango à Tigré : Bon les gars c'est quand vous voulez !

Siam à Zoro : Ce serai gentil à toi de ne pas me tuer.

Zoro à Siam : Va te faire voir ! Et rend-moi mes sabres !

Siam à Zoro : Ho l'autre hé ! Je vais te tuer maintenant hein !

Krapador à Jango : Bon si j'ai bien suivie vous attaquerez le village le mois prochain c'est bien ça ? Je vous tuerez avant moi !

345 personnes aiment ça.

Kaya à Krapador : Krapador qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces messages ? Vous êtes un pirate ou quoi ?

Krapador à Kaya : Effectivement je suis le machiavélique capitaine Crow... ça fait trois ans que je fais croire que je suis mort. C'est le pied, non ?

Ussop à Kaya : BON MADEMOISELLE KAYA VOUS FUYEZ MAINTENANT !

Oignon à Carotte : A l'attaque !

Piment à Ussop : Capitaine ! Il faillait nous le dire !

Ussop à Oignon : Bon vous trois vous emmenez Mlle Kaya aussi loin que possible ! C'est bien comprit ?

Krapador à Jango : Bon tu les poursuis !

Jango à Krapador : OK c'est comprit !

Krapador à équipage du chat noir : Vous êtes tous des incapables ! Pour la peine je vais tous vous tuer ! Na !

Équipage du chat noir à Krapador : QUOI ?

Krapador à équipage du chat noir : Et oui... même Jango !

Jango à Krapador : Agr ! Hé ben pour la piene je vais aller m'engager dans la marine sans tuer la fille ! J'espère que ça te fera les pieds !

Tous les amis de Krapador ont retiré Krapador de leurs liste d'amis.

345 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy à Ussop : Comment il fait pitié maintenant avec zéro amis !

Krapador à Luffy : Toi je vais te tuer !

Krapador s'est fait rétamer par Luffy.

587 personnes aiment ça.

Ussop quitte le groupe « équipage du grand capitaine Ussop »

Ussop a rejoins le groupe « équipage du chapeau de paille »

667 personnes aiment ça.

Kaya à offert un bateau à Luffy pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Luffy aime « Mon bateau à une tête de bouc ! »

233 personnes aiment ça.

Ussop aime « J'ai peins notre symbole sur la grand-voile ! »

204 personnes aiment ça.

¹: c'est un faux lien, n'essayez pas!

Voilà voilà. Le premier chapitre est terminé, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder... si vous avez des suppositions, des critiques, des commentaires ou tous ce que vous voulez, je prends.

Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, j'ai finie le second chapitre! Gomen pour le retard, je tacherai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois!

Avant toute chose, merci à Vak, Luna Silva, Heart-Law, FeatherSining, Blue-tout-court et Estrella-san pour leurs reviews et encouragement sans lesquels ce chapitre n'aurai probablement jamais vu le jour. Les reviews me font tellement plaisir!

* * *

Il me semble également important de faire passer un message:

**URGENCE! LES SADIQUES QUI GERENT CE SITE S'APPRETENT A COMMÊTRE UN CRIME ODIEUX : SUPPRIMER LES FICS AVEC DES LEMONS!**

**AGISSEZ! VITE!**

_**Pour cela, suivez le lien :**_

_****** journal -opblog -fetch blog -1942. html**_

**C'est une pétition; ****On a besoin d'un max de signature! Donc ajoutez ceci sur votre profil, ou, mieux, au début des différents chapitres de vos histoire!**

**Merci d'avance!**

* * *

Johnny et Yosaku ont retrouvé Zoro via « Chasseur de prime d'avant »

Luffy et 17 personnes aiment ça.

Johnny et Luffy sont maintenant amis

156 personnes aiment ça

Johnny et Ussop sont maintenant amis

65 personnes aiment ça

Johnny et Zoro sont maintenant amis

155 personnes aiment ça

Johnny et Nami sont maintenant amis

3 personnes aiment ça

Yosaku et Luffy sont maintenant amis

159 personnes aiment ça

Yosaku et Zoro sont maintenant amis

123 personnes aiment ça

Yosaku et Nami sont maintenant amis

16 personnes aiment ça

Yosaku et Ussop sont maintenant amis

76 personnes aiment ça

Luffy aime « j'ai envoyé un virus au lieutenant Fullbody »

Zoro et 456 personnes aiment ça

Nami à Luffy : Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis

Ussop et 12 personnes aiment ça. Luffy s'en fiche.

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé un virus, cornichon ?

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Ben, vous allez rire, je me suis trompé en écrivant l'adresse mail du lieutenant…

Ussop et 2 personnes aiment ça. Nami déprime.

Zoro aime « mon capitaine est pas doué… »

56 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à un nouvel emploie : Marmiton au Baratie (Navire-Restaurant, ouvert 24heure sur 24, Bagarres assurée entre les coqs et les pirates, cinq étoile dans le service de restauration)

621 personnes aiment ça

Zoro à Luffy : T'étais obligé de mettre la description complète du resto ?

Luffy à Zoro : Oui. C'est le vieux schnock qui veut ça.

33 personnes aiment ça

Sanji et Luffy sont maintenant amis.

15 personnes aiment ça

Sanji et Nami sont maintenant amis

45 personnes aiment ça

Sanji et Ussop sont maintenant amis

12 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Sanji : Bah, pourquoi t'es pas ami avec Zoro ?

Sanji à Luffy : Je fais des allergies aux algues, désolé !

137 personnes aiment ça

Sanji aime « La cuisine », « Me battre avec mes jambes », « Nami » et « Casser leurs gueules aux clients pas respectueux »

676 personnes aiment ça.

Patty à Sanji : Et tu t'étonne que les clients se fassent rare !

_Conversation privée entre Nami et Ussop :_

Ussop : On va pirater les comptes de Zoro et Sanji pour les mettre en amis ! Ça va être marrant !

Nami: Pas besoin ! Je demande à Sanji d'ajouter Zoro à ses amis pour mes beaux yeux, et toi j'attends que Zoro s'endorme devant son ordi pour l'ajouter !

Ussop : Diabolique !

_Fin de la conversation privée entre Nami et Ussop_

Zoro et Sanji sont maintenant amis.

487 personnes aiment ça

Nami à Sanji : Cesse de me harceler avec tes messages pour qu'on se mette en couple !

Sanji : Mais, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est l'évidence même, le destin, l'âme sœur !

45 personnes aiment ça

Patty à Nami : Ne vous en fait pas mademoiselle, il tient ce discourt à toute les jolies jeunes femmes qu'il croise

Nami à Patty : je m'en serai doutée.

65 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : ça fait une semaine que je bosse au resto… Je peux partir maintenant ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Tu rigoles ? En plus d'avoir effacé les commandes du resto pour les cinq mois à venir, ton virus a aussi supprimé les anti-virus et le pare-feu ! T'en as encore pour un bon bout de temps !

86 personnes aiment ça. Luffy est horrifié.

Zoro a essayé de pirater le compte Facebook de Mihawk. Il n'y est pas arrivé.

665 personnes aiment ça

Johnny à Zoro : mon pauvre ! Pourquoi t'as une grosse cicatrice sur le torse ?

Zoro à Johnny : C'est lui… il m'a fait sursauter, et mon ordi m'est tombé dessus. Ça m'a quand même à moitié tué !

Luffy à Zoro : mon pauvre mais t'es complètement pas doué !

Sanji et 736 personnes aiment ça.

Patty à partagé une nouvelle photo : le terrible second du capitaine Creek faisant la manche pour bouffer.

985 personnes aiment ça.

Carne à Patty : C'est pas une bonne idée ! Retire ça tout de suite ! Creek va nous tomber dessus !

7 personnes aiment ça

Patty à Carne : T'en a pas marre d'avoir les chocottes tout le temps ? Et de toutes les façon on peux pas retirer les photos sur Facebook !

45 personnes aiment ça.

Carne à Patty : Et toi t'en as pas marre de ridiculiser tout le monde tout le temps ? Tous les serveurs se sont barrés suite aux photos dossier que tu as posté sur eux !

Patty à Carne : C'est bon, le vieux schnock les a remplacés, non ?

Carne à Patty : On a un imbécile de marmiton qui bouffe les plats au lieu de les servir et casse les assiettes ! Alors non, c'est pas bon !

Luffy à Carne : Ah bon ? Je suis plus le seul serveur du resto ?

753 personnes aiment ça.

Dom Creek à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Bon, je vous propose un truc : vous me laissez placer mes chevaux de Troie et mes virus sur le site officiel de votre restaurant, et moi en échange je ne vous tue pas tous. D'accord ?

3 personnes aiment ça

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Dom Creek : Pas question !

Sanji à Dom Creek : Hé, c'est grâce à nous que ton second, Gyn, il est pas mort de faim ! Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix ?

Dom Creek à Sanji : Non mais je suis un pirate ou pas ? Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils reconnaissant ?

5 personnes aiment ça.

Luffy à Dom Creek : Mais les pirates sont toujours reconnaissant ! Moi par exemple !

752 personnes aiment ça.

Dom Creek à Luffy : Toi, si j'ai bien suivis, tu joue au pirate et tu fais le serveur ici pour payer je-ne-sais-quoi. C'est pas un vrai pirate, ça !

Luffy à Dom Creek : Toi tu commence à me chauffer ! Je vais t'éclater la gueule !

437 personnes aiment ça

Nami à Luffy : Tu sais que ce type est dangereux ?

Luffy à Nami : Oui, et alors ?

Ussop à Nami : tu sais, le plus dangereux à East Blue, c'est Arlong !

Arlong et 52 personnes aiment ça

Nami à Ussop : Merci de me le rappeler !

Nami quitte le groupe « équipage du chapeau de paille »

Nami a supprimé Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Johnny et Yosaku de ses amis.

Ussop à Luffy : Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Luffy à Ussop : J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie avec notre bateau et nos trésors !

53 personnes aiment ça

Ussop à Nami : Rend-nous le bateau

Luffy à Nami : Reviens !

Zoro à Luffy : Elle répond plus ! Je crois même qu'elle nous a bloqués sur MSN !

Ussop à Sanji : T'en pense quoi, toi, de tout ça ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Ussop : Vous fatiguez pas, le pauvre s'est évanouis sur son clavier quand il s'est aperçu que la jeune fille l'avait retiré de ses amis…

Patty et 763 personnes aiment ça

Ussop à Luffy : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Luffy à Ussop : On va se séparer en deux groupes : le premier poursuit Nami et le deuxième combat Dom Creek

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Dom Creek à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Je vais tous vous tuer, vous allez voir !

Ussop à Luffy : Je vais dans le groupe 1 !

Johnny à Luffy : Je vais dans le groupe 1

Yosaku à Luffy : Je vais dans le groupe 1

Zoro à Luffy : Je vais avec eux…

755 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Zoro: Bon, je me charge de Dom Chose.

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Si je règle son compte au mec avec le cuirassé, on pourra considérer que nous sommes quittes ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : On va voir.

77 personnes aiment ça

Luffy aime « Tout casser »

492 personnes aiment ça.

Sanji à Luffy : On est sensé protéger le restaurant, pas le démolir !

634 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Sanji : Mais si on casse tout, il y aura plus de problème, non ?

5 personnes aiment ça

Dom Creek à Luffy : Je vais te régler ton compte avec un virus, ça va être vite vu !

Gyn à Dom Creek : Capitaine, vous m'avez envoyé le virus ! à moi !

Dom Creek à Gyn : Ben désolé. Occupe-toi du cuisinier blond !

Sanji à Gyn : Et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?

17 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Dom Creek : J'ai explosé la clé USB sur laquelle tu stockais tes virus ! Nananananère-heu

618 personnes aiment ça

Dom Creek à Gyn : Pourquoi tu n'as piraté le compte du cuisinier blond ? Mes ordres étaient clairs !

Gyn à Dom Creek : Votre virus à démoli mes programmes. Et puis, j'avais la flemme.

Dom Creek à Gyn : Tu es viré de l'équipage !

Gyn quitte le groupe « équipage de Dom Creek »

Dom Creek a supprimé Gyn de ses amis.

Tous les amis de Dom Creek ont fait pareil

Et les amis des amis de Dom Creek aussi

Gyn n'a plus d'amis et déprime

Luffy à Dom Creek : Je vais le venger !

Dom Creek à Luffy : Essaye pour voir !

Luffy a lancé l'évènement « Dégommons Dom Creek ». Sanji, Zeff-au-pied-rouge, Patty, Carne, et Gyn participent à l'évènement.

Dom Creek à Gyn : Mon second qui se retourne contre moi !

Gyn à Dom Creek : Il fallait pas me supprimer de tes amis !

Luffy a dégommé Dom Creek

Zeff-au-pied-rouge, Sanji, Patty, Carne, Gyn et 637 personnes aiment ça

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : C'est bon, on est quitte là ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Presque, j'ai un dernier service que tu dois me rendre et c'est bon.

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Et c'est quoi ce service ?

_Conversation privée entre Luffy et Zeff-au-pied-rouge :_

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Alors vieux schnock, kesako ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Pour commencer, arrêter de m'appeler vieux schnock. Ensuite, taper normalement. Je ne lis pas l'écriture SMS, et je vais pas me fatiguer à essayer de comprendre. Ensuite, embarquer Sanji sur ton bateau.

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Ecoute, vieux schnock, je suis pas devenu pirate pour qu'on me donne des ordres, DSL. Mais je veux bien embarquer Sanji si tu me dis PK

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Il casse la gueule de tous les clients ! Je vais finir sur la paille si je le garde à bord ! Donc il part avec toi !

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Il sera d'accord ?

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Luffy : Si tu lui dis que vous allez tirer la jeune fille des mains d'un dangereux brigand, oui !

Luffy à Zeff-au-pied-rouge : Bon, on va faire ça !

Fin de la conversation privée entre Luffy et Zeff-au-pied-rouge

Yosaku à Luffy: Luffy, c'est horrible! Nami se dirige vers Arlong Park! Elle va se faire tuer!

Luffy à Yosaku: Allons-y, vite!

44 personnes aiment ça.

Sanji à Luffy: Je peux t'accompagner?

Luffy à Sanji: OUI! Bienvenu à bord!

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Sanji: Je ne pensais pas que tu déciderai à partir si facilement...

Sanji à Zeff-au-pied-rouge: Ben en fait j'ai piraté ton compte pour voir la conversation privée entre toi et Luffy

Zeff-au-pied-rouge à Sanji; Sale garnement, va! Allez, bon vent!

Yosaku, Patty, Carne et 687 personnes aiment ça.

Sanji à rejoind le groupe "équipage du chapeau de paille"

733 personnes aiment ça

Sanji à une nouvelle activité: "Cuisinier à bord de l'équipage du chapeau de paille"

Luffy et 718 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! J'attaque Arlong Park au prochain chapitre! et merci pour les review que vous avez laissées et laisseraient!**


End file.
